Rebellious Royal Concubine
by WYMamataro
Summary: When Rin is selected as the concubine for the Emperor Sesshoumaru, she obliges but that does not mean she will obey. Intrigued, he visits her every night but she always has something up her sleeves that he always leaves without "getting some". Follow Rin and her journey as she fights off the affections of the Emperor and the claws of other contending concubines.
1. The Selection

_I got this idea from watching a lot of Chinese Mainland drama however, I am not a Chinese History expert therefore I am incorporating some of the ideas of rule and politics however the ones in this fanfic is fictional so those who do know past Chinese politics, please don't be offended. Think of this as a world I made up with my own laws similar to those of the ones depicted in dramas. Thanks! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own the anime Inuyasha and most of the characters mentioned in this fic._

**Chapter 1: The Selection**

If she had a choice, if anybody had a choice, they would try their best to stay away from this route. But from this unfair world, your life was not yours to reckon with. That was why she was next to her stressed out mother as her mother cried her heart out. It was unfair that she was unable to choose a husband of her choice, unfair that she couldn't love whoever she wanted. It was unfair that even though her father was an ex-general, she was still chosen to attend a Banquet of Selection for the next concubines for the Emperor.

Anyone else would jump at the offer, to be able to be related to the Royal family, even if you were just a low class Concubine of the Emperor's. Her family was always one of choice. Her father and mother fell in love when her father was starting his career as a general. Luckilly, her mother was from a middle-class family so after asking the previous Emperor's permission for their union, it was granted and the two lovebirds were able to be together.

Unfortunately, the previous Emperor Inutaisho passed in a war with the neighboring country, Ryu Country, that was ruled by the Emperor Ryuukotsei. Both sides had a lot of casualties and lost both Emperors but in the end, Inu Country took the victory with rising new Emperor Sesshoumaru.

The new Emperor Sesshoumaru, first son of the deceased Emperor InuTaisho, has taken rule for a year now however his current Empress and Concubines are unable to give him any heirs so the Empress Dowager has summoned middle-classed young ladies to the Banquet of Selection so the Emperor can select up to five new concubines to add to his harem and to, hopefully, give him heirs. If you do not pass the selection and do not get picked as a Concubine, you are forever a maid at the Palace until the Emperor finds a suitable husband for you. So either way, it was a death sentence in Rin's eyes.

She should have listened to her parents when they asked if she liked anyone, if she found anyone as a suitable husband for herself. She wanted to live out her single life and always said no. She's not ready for marriage although most girls get married at thirteen. She was now twenty-one, single, and received a royal decree from the Empress Dowager herself, that Rin must appear at the banquet or everyone in her household's heads will roll.

"My dearest daughter, I never wanted this to happen to you. I was hoping you would fall in love and have kids with the person you love," her mother sniffled. "The Palace is a cold and stressful place but there's no escaping it now."

"Rin, as your father, I advise you to change your attitude. The Palace is not a place to fool around and be your free self. Any mistakes and the Emperor can have your head. We do not know if the Emperor will choose you yet but you must take all precautions. Even if you become a maid, that gives you more reason to obey and listen," her father lectured with a hard look on his face. He was hiding all his emotions but Rin knew he was breaking behind the mask. Inheriting his cold exterior, Rin also had an emotionless face, trying to hide all the stress, the anger, and the pain. She nodded at her father, not wanting to utter a word in case she gave herself away. Her head nodded a yes to obey but her heart screamed something different. They may make Rin a slave but they will never break her soul.

Her parents were not able to escort her to the banquet so she gave her last farewells to her parents as the village kids came by to say their final goodbye to their favorite sister. She gave them each a farewell gift consisting of homemade sweets and for the parents, jewelry she no longer needed. Her maid, Sango, followed her into the carriage as she looked at her parents once more. Her father held her weeping mother and the sight of her mother broke her heart but she knew what she must do or risk all their lives. The carriage strolled off as the image of her parents became smaller and smaller. She let out a sigh when they became out of sight. It may be ten years, twenty years, fifty years until she got to meet them again.

"Sango?" Rin broke the silence as her maid looked from the ground to her.

"Yes my lady?"

"We are by ourselves now, call me Rin," she started. "When we get there, I just want to warn you, I have no intentions of becoming a concubine, I'd rather be a hard laboring maid than stoop so low to share a man."

"Rin! That is not how you speak of the Emperor! It is his duty to have heirs and your duty to help him!" Sango gasped at words so forbidden.

"Sango! That's the point! Maybe, I'll find true love one day, maybe not but I'd rather wait fifty years for a man I can have all to myself rather than someone who shares his love with everyone! My point being, ImightbemyrudeselfandactlikeIhavenomanners," Rin rushed the last sentence but Sango caught every word.

"No! That can cost your family's life including mine! You can't do that! Not to mention bring shame and dishonor to your family!" Sango's eyes were as wide as saucers as Rin snickered.

"Fine, I'll try my best to contain myself," Rin ended the conversation and both sat in silence the whole trip.

It was hours later when the carriage came to a sudden stop and the guards voices outside the carriage were heard.

"We have brought Izawa Rin from West Village," the guard said and Rin did not hear the rest but heard the gates to the Palace open. Rin inhaled a breath, _this was it_.

The carriage moved for a couple more miles before it came to another sudden stop.

"You can come out now, Lady Rin," the guard said as Sango got out first and held out her hand to assist Rin. Rin took a few breaths, blinked her eyes a few times, and calmed her racing heart before taking Sango's hand and stepping out of the carriage. The sight was so beautiful, she couldn't believe that it was supposed to be a horrible place. The sakura trees were well taken care of and they blossomed handsomely in the sun. The buildings in the palace was the most beautiful and architectural that she's ever seen.

"Lady Rin, the banquet will be this way, if you can please follow me," the guard said as Rin snapped out of her stupor.

"Yes, thank you," Rin said as she and Sango followed him into the building. There so many people, girls to be exact. Most look so young, around age fifteen, and made her feel so old. She heard a laugh to her left and turned her head to look at the offender.

"Rin! You old hag, I didn't expect you to get an invitation! You're so old, you can be my grandma!" a girl with long dark brown hair and stunning grey eyes said her eyes biting into Rin's. Rin smirked before replying:

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you, unlike you, I got a decree to come here, not an _invitation_ as you so put it," Rin snickered back before Sango stopped her from causing too much drama. Sara huffed before turning around and walking towards a group of girls who seemed to act as mighty as herself.

"It's so awesome how you stood up to her..." a small voice that Rin almost didn't catch murmured and she turned towards the voice to see a girl, probably sixteen or seventeen years old, with hair as white as her skin and dark black eyes. Rin shrugged.

"I'm used to her bullies, we live in the same village, her father is the Head of the village so she thinks she's all tough," Rin explained as the girl nodded. "My name is Rin."

"It's nice to meet you, Rin. I'm Kanna, I'm the current Empress' cousin," she explained as Rin's eyes widened. It must be weird to be in a competition to become your cousin's husband's concubine. She didn't say anything though, as it would be awkward and she didn't want to hurt Kanna's feelings. Apart from all the other girls, Kanna seemed to also be the only one who didn't want to be here.

"Wow, if anything, you status is higher than any of us," Rin said trying to lighten the mood but Kanna just got more quiet.

"Ah, if it isn't the Empress' cousin," another voice entered and Rin thought she met enough new people for the day. She look towards the contender this time and saw a lady, much to her satisfaction, around her age with long black hair and violet eyes.

"Kaguya..." Kanna murmured looking down and somewhat threatened. Rin straightened her back as she stopped looking at the rare violet eyes.

"You should pick on people your own size, kinda weird you target a girl smaller and younger than yourself," Rin countered and Kaguya opened her mouth to argue but _another_ voice entered the conversation.

"You shouldn't be starting problems here Kaguya, Emperor Sesshoumaru won't tolerate that if you want to become a Concubine in his harem, now would he?" she laughed and Rin stared her down as well. Short very dark green hair that can be mistaken for black and red eyes.

"Yura, I will win this conversation and I will become a concubine and kick the Empress off her seat because I will become the Empress of Inu Country," Kaguya declared as Kanna and Sango gasped. Yes again, forbidden words of the court.

"Ladies of the court!" A powerful voice emerged from the very front grabbing everyone's attention. "As Empress Dowager, I have made it my duty to help find suitable concubines for the Emperor. My job here is done and it is up to the Emperor to decide which five of you are suitable to become concubines." On cue, everyone cleared a pathway for the Emperor as he walked into the building. Rin's eyes were glued on him as she watched him walk towards the huge chair at the front of the room. His long silver hair moved with the wind from his movements and it just felt like time stopped. Rin couldn't see his eye color well from where she was but the expression gave her shivers. Definitely, she did not want this. Rin then noticed the Empress sitting in a similar chair to his right and the Empress Dowager on his left. Behind him stood the current three concubines. They didn't look so happy, not mad, but looked really sad. Rin knew what they were feeling, the feeling of having to split your husband up with so many girls, feelings of deceit and loneliness.

"I will ask each and one of you to come up and introduce yourself, where you're from, and your talents. There will be two eliminations. I will eliminate eighty percent of you by the end of this round," he explained and while there were many sad faces, Rin's was bright and happy. The Emperor seemed to have taken noticed and stared directly in her eyes, her brown eyes locked with his, she now realized, molten golden eyes. She knew it was rude to look straight into someone of higher authorities eyes but she couldn't look down. She had always accepted a challenge and never backed down, it was in her nature not to look away. His stare was so hot, she felt her body go on fire but realizing she cannot and will not lose to him, she sent ice through her eyes and he broke the stare as he turned his gaze around the rest of the room. Rin let out a breath she did not know she was holding knowing well that was not a stare down she fairly won. Girls were getting called up and Rin couldn't help but gagged when most mentioned their talents of being in the bedroom. There were many scholarly talents and artistic talents. Rin had many talents but she's not mentioning that.

"Izawa Rin," her name was called and she nervously (although she didn't let it show) walked towards the front with everyone's gaze on her. She actually looked at the Emperor's feet this time, not wanting to start another heating stare down that she can't finish.

"What family are you from?" He asked and she replied monotonously.

"My father is Izawa Shiro who is the descendant of Izawa Ken who is also the descendant of Izawa Shiro, wait does that make sense? My father was named after my great grandfather to explain things. However my grandpa is actually the son of the second wife, Izawa Fujiko, who was my grandpa's first love but was arranged to married his first wife, Izawa Yumi so therefore he married my grandmother as the second wife. As for where I'm from, we have always resided in West Village and my father was once a general in Emperor InuTaisho's army. I hope that's more than enough information for you?" Rin ended her speech with a question and silence filled the room.

"So technically, your great grandma is the first wife?" a voice asked somewhere in the audience. Without turning, Rin smirked and answered:

"No, she was the second wife but the first love."

"Then how is it your father is the head of the household when you have an older great uncle from the first wife?" Another voice asked.

"Because my grandpa was the favored one," Rin was glad she was getting into people's heads to steer the conversation away from her.

"But-"

"Enough! We are not here to talk about Izawa's family history. Rin, please do tell us your talents," the Empress Dowager's big voice shut everyone up. For this question, Rin did not care if people will talk about her, did not care that people will find it a dishonor, she looked straight into Emperor Sesshoumaru's eyes and replied:

"I _always_ win," after she said it, she didn't realize that people would think she meant that she will become his concubine when in reality she would win by not becoming his concubine. Not thinking of the latter thought, the Emperor smirked.

"We will see about that, _Izawa Rin_."

_**That's it for now! I was going to keep going into the second part of the competition but figured that's enough for the first chapter! And I apologize to the readers of my previous story, "Two Can Play At This Game". I hate to use the same excuse as everyone and when I hear people use it, I always go..."You're lying! Your laptop/computer didn't break!" But that was the case for me, I guess karma caught up? My old hard drive was fried and to fix it would be more expensive than getting a new hard drive so I lost the two new chapters that I have written for that fic. I have a lot of baby pictures of my daughter on that hard drive, mistake of not getting an external drive, so I will be getting it fixed some time in the future. I will try to rewrite the chapters but I will have to find the inspiration for that story since it wasn't thought through, just a spur of the moment. This story though, I have everything planned up Chapter 8 (possibly more because the competition was supposed to finish in the chapter so I can move onto the next chapter but the competition is not yet complete yet!) so please review and let me know what you think so far of this new fic! Thank you!**_

_**-WYMamataro**_


	2. Sleeping Beauty

_You guys were too nice not to point out my bad, bad grammar in the first chapter! I have uploaded an edited version so hopefully I won't make a fool of myself this time! I was too excited to get the story started but I've decided on a game plan of writing two chapters each time, in this case, chapter 2 and 3 and then when I'm done with 3, I will edit 2 before uploading and next will write 4, edit 3, so on. Many, many thanks to my reviewers! If anything is helping boost my writing time it's everyone's encouraging words! Thank you and enjoy this chapter. _

**Chapter 2: Sleeping Beauty**

Rin was still sulking with her stupidity when the second challenge was announced. They were to perform a strong talent of theirs and this was the final test. Before this challenge though, Emperor Sesshoumaru stayed true to his words and eliminated most of the girls in the room. It was safe to say that there was merely twenty of them left and only five would get chosen. The worst part besides being a finalist was that all those other mean girls she met earlier were also finalists. Rin could care less on her part and be glad if they all got chosen, it's the part of having to see their fake facades is what irks Rin the most. As for her talent, she wasn't even sure what she wanted to do...make another fool of herself? It might actually just work...

"I can't believe you old hag got past the first round but I doubt you'll pass the second," Rin heard Sara again turn but chose to ignore. "So old that you can't hear me now?"

Ignore.

"Ha! I bet my talent will be the best out of everyone's! I was always the best dancer in the village!" Sara triumphed and it ticked a nerve of Rin's. Yes, it's agreeable that Sara was a great dancer but Rin was sure she would be just as great if she _tried_. "I'm sure I'll be the most favorable concubine when I do become chosen." Rin nodded in agreement to her thought that she would be a great dancer if she tried but someone had other ideas.

"So you agree that I am the best dancer?" Sara said venomously and Rin looked at her and shook her head.

"No, just that I don't particularly like dancing but I'm sure that if I gave it a go I would exceed your skills," Rin replied and with the shocked look on Sara's face, she assumed that Rin will use dance as a talent as well.

"H-how are you so confident when you don't even dance for any of the festivals at home? I-I'm sure even if you tried now you would trip over your f-feet!" Sara stuttered and Rin smirked being able to get into her head.

"We will see Sara," with no wish to win this Concubine selection, her heart was only set to win best talent of this competition. Lucky her, her name was drawn last so she would perform last. She'll let Sara get nervous for now but when it's her turn...Rin had a mischievous look plastered on her face and her evil smile refused to disappear.

Girl after girl showed their talent, whether it was dancing, reciting poems, or playing an instrument. As much as Rin disliked Kaguya, she had to admit that her skills of playing the koto was phenomenal, it made Rin feel like she was at home listening to her mother play it herself. It relaxed her so much, she almost didn't hear her name being called. Taking a quick look at Sara to see her squirm in Rin's satisfaction, she walked towards the front and told the Emperor's guards that she will need a table.

"Izawa Rin, what is the talent you will be showing today?" the Empress asked, as she was the host of the second competition, her red eyes boring into the girl.

"I will require a watermelon, the biggest one if you have it," there were many shocked looks, Rin knew from the looks of the Royal Family and from all the hushed whispers behind her.

"And what will you be doing with a watermelon?" The Empress asked and Rin gently smiled.

"It's a surprise," Rin replied as the Empress nodded and told the guards to grab the biggest watermelon from the kitchen. They waited a mere five minutes before the guards arrived with a pretty decent size watermelon. lt was set on the table as Rin seemed to look at it in thought for a few minutes putting everyone in suspense. As a thought came to mind, Rin laughed out loud in her head at what Sara may be thinking.

_Rin must be crazy wanting to dance with a watermelon..._

Stealthily, Rin pulled out a small blade from a hidden pocket in her sleeve as many gasps were heard and the guards rushed to the Emperor.

"Protect the Emperor!" Ignoring the guards coming her way, she quickly cut off the top of the watermelon with the sharp blade and started to carve the watermelon until all was left was the ripe red part. The Emperor dismissed the guards to the side as the guards heading her way stopped and went back to their posts. Rin carefully carved off pieces from the watermelon, shaping everything perfectly. Around fifteen minutes later and with a small layer of sweat on her forehead, she completed her piece of art as she set her blade down on the table and stepped back.

The carving was of a dog demon in their demon form, those that existed in the past and rumors that some are still living amongst them in human form. Everything was so exact even though dog demons have been missing for centuries. The sculpture of the dog demon had a perfect single rose in his mouth as a symbolize of loving only one and having only one true mate.

"That...is splendid!" The Empress Dowager said as she stood up and walked up to the table to get a closer look. "Just like how depicted in the paintings! You did a wonderful job Izawa Rin!" Clapping was heard amongst the crowd as Rin took one last look at Sara who looked like she's seen a ghost. When Rin looked at the Emperor, he had a lost look in his eyes as he stared at the sculpture. Probably noticing her stare, he looked up and Rin was not prepared for another staring war so she quickly looked away as the Empress Dowager asked her questions of what painting she got the inspiration from and so on.

Questions after questions, Rin was finally let go when the Emperor announced that the Empress Dowager, the Empress, and himself will be deciding who the chosen Concubines will be. Everyone bowed as they left the room and that's when Rin smacked her forehead with her palm.

What was she thinking?! Hopefully, the Emperor would chose those who were dancing, at least they would have some _skills_ in some department. Rin couldn't wait to get out of the stuffed building and to say she was not nervous would be a lie.

"You did great Lady Rin!" Sango cheered and Rin smiled a weak one.

"I know, I was paying too much attention to Sara's words, I completely forgot that this was not a competition between her and me but to become the Emperor's Concubine," Rin said sadly looking down. "I'm really nervous right now."

"My lady, it would be an honor to become the Emperor's concubine," Sango pressed on but Rin remained silent because any words against this can cost many heads, especially in the Palace. Rin's face brighten when she saw Kanna walking over.

"You did a great job, that's better than seeing a painting," Kanna complimented.

"Thank you, your flute playing skills were splendid as well, I wouldn't mind listening to you all day," Rin said as Kanna smiled shyly.

"Thanks," Kanna said. Before the witches were able to come and criticize them, the Royals returned into the building. Everyone faced them and Rin's heart hammered against her chest as silence filled the room.

"We have decided on the new five concubines of Emperor Sesshoumaru, when we call your name, please walk up front to receive your pendant of Royalty," the Empress Dowager stated as Emperor Sesshoumaru started naming them.

"Kaguya. Sara. Kanna. Yura." As Sesshoumaru was about to say the last name, he searched the room for her before staring directly in her eyes. Rin's eyes widened before the name escaped his lips. "Rin."

Rin swore she could have fainted. She wished she could have but her strong persona didn't allow her to even if she wanted to. She felt all her muscles leave her body but she was able to stand. Sango nudged her to go forward when all the girls were already up there standing in line waiting for their pendant of Royalty. Rin walked up and stood next to Kanna as the Empress handed each of them one, not missing the red glare of poison from the Empress before she got hers. Her gaze was cast downwards as she thought of her life and what it could have been. She was forever locked up in this place and will probably be a virgin for the rest of her life if she has her way. Never will she find the love of her life or have children of her own. She didn't realize how deep in thought she was until she realized she was the only one left in the room with only the Emperor. She looked around for Sango but did not find her. That traitor!

"Please excuse me," Rin said before bowing to leave but his hand reached out and held her back. She gasped at the sudden contact and took her arm out of his hold. "Sorry." She said as she looked down.

"Izawa Rin," he said the name as if testing it. "As my favorite concubine, only you are allowed to call me by name in private. As a first gift," he reached inside his white haori and took out a gold pendant. "This is the Pendant of Pardon, you can only use it once to pardon you from a sentence, I suggest you keep it well and use it wisely." Rin stared at the pendant, even though she did not want to become a concubine (and a favorite one at that) the pendant may come in use one day. She reached out to accept the pendant.

"By the way, I will be visiting you tonight," he said as she lowered her hand not accepting the pendant after his sudden confession. Without hesitation, he grabbed her hand and set the pendant in her hand. "See you tonight." His last words as he walked away still leaving Rin deep in thought.

When Rin walked out of the building, she saw Sango talking to one of the guards closest to the Emperor earlier. When they took noticed of Rin, they both bowed in greeting.

"Lady Rin, I am the Emperor's advisor Miroku, I'm here to show you to your palace," he introduced as Rin nodded as they walked and past a few buildings before seeing another gate. The guards at the gate opened and Rin was greeted with a courtyard and a building at the far end. "Welcome to your palace Lady Rin."

Rin looked at everything in awe, she took in the scenery of the garden at the far left smelling food from that way so the kitchen must be located over there. Miroku walked them up to the building and there were two people inside waiting for them. A girl probably only a couple years younger than her and a boy of her same age, they both bowed as Rin stepped inside the home.

"Lady Rin, Emperor Sesshoumaru assigned them to be your servants. The boy is Shippo and the girl is Kirara," Miroku introduced. "They know their way around the palace so don't hesitate to ask them for anything."

Miroku excused himself but suddenly stopped as if he remembered something.

"Lady Rin, please remember that the Emperor will be visiting your palace tonight," Miroku bowed one last time before leaving. Rin looked towards Kirara and Shippo.

"In private, please just call me Rin. I'm not used to the titles," Rin nervously laughed.

"My lady, you have to get used to it, you are royalty now," Kirara said as Rin shook her head.

"No, please, just call me Rin. I don't feel comfortable with the extra titles," the pair nervously nodded their heads.

"We should get you ready, it's not long before dark," Sango said as Rin's eyes widened.

"I'm not...I'm not doing anything with him!" Rin's outburst caused the two young ones to gasp.

"Lady Rin!" both said in unison.

"I'm sorry if I shocked you, I have no intentions of becoming a concubine and I will do everything in my power to stop him," Rin said thinking of a plan. Sango silently cursed something about what Rin expected him to come here to do, sleep? Aha! "That's it Sango! I'll just pretend I'm extra tired and be dead asleep when he comes!"

"Rin! You can't do that!" Sango yelled as Kirara and Sango both nodded their head in agreement.

"I can and I will," Rin said with confidence.

She was already in a white sleeping yukata reading poems when Shippo rushed in.

"The Emperor's on his way here!" He harshly whispered as Rin got on her feet and rushed to lay in her bed and closed her eyes, breathing calmly and evenly to make it look like she was really asleep. She could hear Sango greeting him.

"Emperor Sesshoumaru, Lady Rin came down with something and is not feeling well so she has already retired to bed, sorry but she won't be able to accompany you tonight," Sango explained.

"Did the royal physician check her out yet?" the Emperor asked.

"Not yet, your majesty, Lady Rin did not want to bother him for something small like this. She said some sleep will probably make her feel better.

"Even so, she should still get checked, it could be something serious," he said about to call for the physician.

"The truth is, Rin is afraid of physicians and has been her whole life so her body has adjusted to healing naturally, the physician will only stress her body out more," Sango said and Rin silently cringed. That wasn't true and if karma caught up with her and made her sick for real, she will need the use of a physician. Sango, oh, Sango.

"Alright then, no physician but I will still like to see her," he said.

"Yes your majesty," Sango said before the door was opened to her room and she could hear his footsteps as he came towards the bed. Rin tried her best to calm her racing heart as the bed dipped down since he sat on it. She felt his hand feeling her forehead and she kept chanting in her head to calm herself.

"My dear Rin, you don't know how much my body yearns for yours. Not tonight but tomorrow night, I will definitely claim you," he said and sat there for a couple more minutes that felt like hours before he finally stood up and left.

Rin stayed in her 'sleeping' position until Sango came in.

"You can get up now, if the Emperor ever found out we lied to him...oh we are in big trouble Rin," Sango said as Rin laughed.

"He fell for it! My plan worked!" Rin danced in relief. "But then he said he will be back tomorrow night." Rin said in disgust which reminded her of his parting words which made her sick to her stomach.

"I told you, you can't escape. You're lucky tonight but you won't be so lucky tomorrow," Sango said as Rin shrugged.

"I'm not worried, I'll think of something by then," was what Rin said but her brain was racing for more ideas to keep her body to herself...or at least until she found her true love.

Morning came way too fast as Sango came in to help clean her and do her hair. She sighed and wondered what she would do today. Because she was locked in the Palace now, there was pretty much nothing to do. She knows how to embroider but she's not a big fan of it. She could probably read all day but her eyes would get tired. There was really nothing to do here.

"Sango, what am I going to do all day? There's nothing to do! I miss my old life..."

"Rin! Those words are forbidden!" Forbidden this, forbidden that. She didn't need Sango to remind her every time.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Rin asked.

"Have you thought of a plan to steer away the Emperor tonight?" Sango asked and Rin's eyes widened.

"I forgot about that but I still have a long boring day to think about it so I'm not worried!"

With nothing to do the entire day and no visits from anyone, Rin helped Sango make candles to stock up. It took away much more of the day than she thought and the sun was already setting by the time they finished cleaning. The palace doors opened and in walked Miroku.

"Lady Rin, Emperor Sesshoumaru will be having dinner with you tonight, so please wait on eating your dinner tonight," he passed the message before bowing and leaving a wide eyed Rin.

"Sango! I can't have dinner with him!" Rin said completely forgot to think of a plan. "That's it, I'm sleeping in early. Let him know I'm still recovering!"

"Rin, but the other servants saw you today! You were fine making candles with me," Sango murmured and Rin sighed.

"Come on, for me? Please?" Rin said undoing her braided hair as Sango came to assist her.

"Fine, but take a bath first, you stink," Sango suggested and there was a gleam Rin's eyes and a malicious smile.

"I think I'll skip my bath tonight," Rin felt satisfied. "Before he comes, I'm heading to bed, cover for me. Love you!"

Rin rushed to change into her sleeping yukata and hit her bed. He was not coming near her no matter what. Rin drifted in and out of sleep when she heard voices.

"She's still not feeling well?" the Emperor asked.

"I'm sorry your majesty, she usually takes a couple days to recover since she's scared of physicians," Sango lied and Rin smiled listening. There was a long silence before the door to her bedroom opened and she heard footsteps coming towards her bed again. He seemed to have stood there for a bit before there was the usual dip in the bed but this time, she felt his body heat as he wrapped one arm around her. Her heartbeat accelerated. They laid there for what felt like eternity and although her eyes were closed, she could still feel the light of the candles being blown out as darkness emerged in the room meaning that the Emperor was not leaving tonight. She was unable to sleep with him so close to her even though his body was not touching hers. It was going to be a long night...

**There you have it! Chapter 2! Chapter 3 is called: **_**The Latrine**_** and as disgusting as it sounds...it's actually my favorite chapter! Again, thanks to everyone who reviewed! Let me know what you think of this chapter! I know I said in the above note of my action plan of writing one chapter ahead but because of the many reviews, I decided to edit this chapter and upload it first. Chapter three is probably about twenty-five percent written at this point. **

**-WYMamataro**


	3. The Latrine

Chapter 3: The Latrine

Rin didn't remember when she fell asleep but she woke up seeing the morning light beam through her window. She stretched and was about to call for Sango when she heard voices outside.

"Yes, your majesty," was what she caught Sango saying before hearing the guards yell out the departure of the Emperor. Her eyes widened when she remembered that the Emperor spent the night and she got out of the warmth of her bed to check if there was any blood or soreness.

None.

She all of a sudden remembered not getting much rest and her eyes were starting to close again.

"Sango!" she yelled fighting her eyes to open. The bedroom doors open and Sango entered.

"Lady Rin!" she greeted. "How was last night?"

"Get your mind out of the gutter, I barely got any sleep!"

"So he was that great huh?" Sango mocked and Rin blushed.

"No! I didn't get any sleep cause I couldn't sleep!"

"That still doesn't explain it..." Sango let loose a laugh and Rin was about to argue back but the wave of tiredness kept her back.

"Look, I want no one to disturb me because I'm going to catch up on sleep," Sango shook her head. "What?"

"The Emperor left a minute ago saying you have to attend breakfast with the Empress," Sango explained and Rin's eyes snapped open.

"What? I'm so tired, can't I go another day?" Rin yawned.

"That's plain rude to decline an invitation from the Empress. Just because the Emperor favors you doesn't mean her power is not higher than yours..." Sango muttered.

"I know that! I don't want any power, I'm just...tired," Rin collapsed on her bed as Sango walked up next to her.

"Let's get you ready, after breakfast with the Empress, you can sleep as long as you want all day!" Sango encouraged as Rin nodded and with one last yawn, got off her bed and started to get dressed as Sango brought in a bowl of water.

"Should I wear the pink kimono or the purple? Maybe the green?" Rin asked comparing them. They were recent gifts from the Emperor and she wasn't going to let them just sit there when she barely packed any of her belongings.

"The pink! To represent youth and beauty," Sango said picking up the pink one and helping Rin put it on.

"I...so what is the breakfast for? Am I going to be the only one there or will there be others too?" Rin asked.

"Well, the Empress gave everyone one day to rest so today she would like to personally meet all of you," Sango explained as she tied the fancy obi behind Rin's back.

"I see, I'm so tired, I doubt I can put up with the others today...Kanna's alright but the others, not so much," Rin sighed.

"Don't worry, I'm having Kirara brew some tea for you to wake you up," Sango said starting on her hair.

"Thank you, you always know me best," Sango nodded to Rin's comment and Rin relaxed as Sango fixed her hair.

After taking a quick drink of the tea, Shippo escort both Rin and Sango over to the Empress' Palace. It was quite a ways from Rin's Palace so when they got there, all the Concubines were already there.

"Seems like someone woke up late," Rin knew it was Sara before even looking over.

"It's alright, the Emperor was with Rin last night so I will tolerate this tardiness once but please be on time next time," the Empress motioned for Rin to sit in the seat to her left and Rin obliged. They, as in the Emperor and herself, did not do what they all were thinking but she'll let them think they did just to get back at Sara and the glaring eyes for now.

"How is everyone enjoying the Palace so far? I hope everything is to everyone's liking, it is my job to keep peace between the Concubines in the Emperor's Harem," the Empress started. "If anyone has any problems, please don't hesitate to bring them up." Rin took a peek at the Empress and noticed that even as she said those words, her eyes were far away somewhere else.

"I do not enjoy someone hogging the attention of the Emperor, what's so great about her that the Emperor loves so much," Kaguya spoke up as the maid poured Rin some tea.

"You will not speak ill of Rin. I am unable to give the Emperor heirs, so I'm very happy he has taken a liking to at least some of you. Rin," the Empress turned her head to face her. "please hurry and give the Emperor some heirs."

Rin's eyes widened as she choked on her drink. Sango rushed over to pat Rin's back as she caught her breath.

"Please excuse Lady Rin, she is shy on the subject," Sango apologized as the Empress nodded her head.

"That's quite alright, it is her privacy anyway," the Empress said as many of the other concubines snickered.

"So Lady Rin, how great is the Emperor? I can't wait until he visits my bed," Yura's red eyes practically glowed and Rin tried her best to not choke again on her tea.

"Erm, I'd like to keep that private, you will know once he visits you," Rin smiled before picking at her food.

"Enough about Rin and the Emperor," the Empress' voice filled the room and everyone looked in her direction to see her fuming. "Please, let's enjoy breakfast in peace. Let me know how you like the palace so far. Kanna, how are you faring?"

"The palace has always been my home, thanks to Empress for allowing me to stay here and making me feel welcomed," Kanna replied in a soft voice and the Empress smiled.

"Good, I hope you too will bear the Emperor lots of heirs," the Empress concluded that conversation and breakfast continued with Concubines fantasizing about the Emperor and Rin trying her best to stay awake.

After an hour, breakfast was done and everyone was free to go. Rin's eyes were wide awake, excited to go back to her palace and sleep the rest of the day away. She excused herself and got ready to go when Kanna stopped her in the halls.

"Um, excuse me Lady Rin?" Kanna asked as Rin stopped mid-step in her quick get-away. She plastered a fake smile onto her lips as she turned around.

"Yes, Lady Kanna?" Rin asked as she looked around. "In private, please call me Rin, I'm not comfortable with Lady," Rin winked.

"Um, yes. Well, I was wondering, since you sculpted the dog demon so well the other day, if you can help with an embroidering project of a dog demon for the Emperor," Kanna asked and Rin had to fight between helping the sweet girl or sleeping her day away.

"She would love to!" Sango answered for her and she turned to look at Sango with a confused expression. "She's got nothing to do anyway and it would be good for Lady Rin to make friends in the palace." Rin shot Sango a venomous smile before turning back to Kanna with a sweet smile.

"Of course, I'd love to help you, please lead the way," Rin gestured out her arm for Kanna to show the way and she'll follow.

"Thank you so much Lady Rin!" Kanna said joyfully and Rin's smile faltered. "Erm, Rin." And that was enough to make Rin smile again. They were on their way when they were crossing paths with Sara. She stuck out her foot, possibly to trip Rin, but unfortunately stuck out at the wrong time so Rin accidentally stepped on it...hard.

"Ye...OWWWW!" Sara screamed as Rin feigned innocence and blinked a few times with puppy eyes to get her point across.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Lady Sara, I was walking straightly in my path but I'm not sure why your foot happened to be right in front of my way. I think you've got to put some eyes on your foot or something," Rin said enthusiastically as Kanna tried to hold in a smile.

"Oh Rin, you think you're so smart!" Sara said as Rin continued to blink. "But you watch! One day-"

"One day, your foot will get smarter than you, obviously if it started to walk in its own direction when the owner was not heading in that direction. Or were you?" Rin smiled and glared. "Be careful, I might just tell the Emperor how much my heel hurts from stepping on your foot and who do you think the Emperor would side with?" That left Sara speechless as Kanna and Rin continued back to Kanna's palace. They entered her palace when Kanna spoke up.

"Rin! I wish I was as charismatic as much as you!" Kanna said excitedly and this was the first time Rin saw emotion in her eyes.

"I'm glad I can make you happy, but really, don't ever let anyone step on you," Rin said as she remembered she physically did step on Sara and laughed.

The rest of the day passed as Rin painted a picture of a dog demon and helped Kanna pick out thread to start the embroidering project.

When Rin and Sango went home that evening, Rin was dead tired and was ready to sleep and just skip dinner.

"You cannot skip dinner Rin! You will get hungry later and eating at night time will make you fat," Sango argued and Rin did not have any strength to go against her so she just sat at the dinner table slowly dozing on and off waiting for dinner. Thirty minutes later, the dinner was served and Rin picked at her food.

"I'm not hungry Sango," Rin said as Sango pointed down at the food with her chopsticks.

"Eat, _Lady_ Rin," she said as Rin glared before poking her food again.

"Where's Shippo and Kirara? Tell them to come eat with us," Rin said looking around.

"They-"

"The Emperor is here! All hail the Emperor!" one of the guards greeted as Rin's eyes widened.

"What?! Why was I not aware of this?!" Rin whispered harshly as she shot up wide awake. She searched in her sleeve until her hand reached a packet of powder.

"Sango, pour this in the food, tell the Emperor I got food poisoning. Oh! I don't want Kirara and you to get in trouble...hmm, tell him I was cooking and cooked bad food so I got poisoned. Shoot, he's coming! Uh, I'll be in the latrine!" Rin rushed out the other door to get to the latrine as she opened the door and locked it. A disgusting smell reached her nose and she quickly regretted this decision. With her super hearing ears, or not really, she pressed her ears next to the door to see if she can hear any of their conversation.

"Yes, your majesty, I'm very sorry," that was Sango.

"Next time, don't let her cook again," the Emperor's voice sounded mad. Rin wanted to laugh yet thank Sango at the same time for always covering for her. "Where is she?" Rin's eyes widened.

"She's in the latrine, your Majesty! You should not go there, it is disgusting! And Lady Rin is-" Rin stopped listening as she checked one of the seats and made sure it was clean before sitting down. She heard footsteps before a hand tried to open it.

"Rin," the Emperor called.

"Y-yes, your Majesty," Rin stuttered. Oh dear Kami, why?!

"Are you alright? Should I call for the Imperial doctor?" he asked and Rin squeezed her eyes tight trying hard not to laugh.

"N-no, your Majesty, I'll be fine. Only if you leave me in peace, I'm kinda shy," Rin said trying to shoo him away.

"Of course, take your time, I will wait for you inside," he said before he walked off and Rin let out a sigh as the footsteps fell into silence. Wait a minute? He was going to wait for her? Oh no way! What was she going to do? Sleep in here?! Rin was already ready to pass out from the smell. She ought to get Shippo to come clean it tomorrow. Her tiredness from earlier began to catch up to her and she fought to keep her eyes open. She cannot sleep in the disgusting place, she kept reminding herself. Even so, her eyes kept fighting her until all was black...

When Rin awoke, she was on her bed and the morning sun shone through the windows. She sat up and stretched and tried to remember last night's events. Her eyes widened as she gasped.

"Sango!" she yelled as Sango quickly rushed in.

"Lady Rin! You're awake!" she said Rin nodded.

"Yes, what happened last night? All I remember is sitting in the latrine fighting sleep and then I just fell asleep?"

"You did fall asleep. The Emperor was worried so he broke the door and rushed in thinking something happened to you. Since you were dead asleep, he thought you fainted so he called over the Imperial doctor, even if you fear of doctors," Sango smiled and Rin glared at the lie. Sango cleared her throat. "The doctor said for the Emperor not to worry, that you were just exhausted and a night of rest will get you rejuvenated." Rin smiled. Now she didn't have to worry about lying to the Emperor.

"I wouldn't smile if I were you. The Emperor looked really worried and shocked when he left this morning," Sango said as Rin jumped up.

"He spent the night?" she asked.

"Yes, he sat next to you all night. He had to go to Imperial Court in the morning so he left you in my care," Sango said as Rin started to feel bad. He really seemed to like her but she couldn't find herself to give in.

"I feel so bad Sango," Rin said her smile faltering. "Why couldn't he like someone who would love him?"

"Rin, you should feel bad, just give him the chance. You will have to sooner or later, you belong to him," Sango explained and that got her worked up.

"I belong to no one!"

"Rin! If you continue this behavior, it will not be long before the Emperor finds out your motives!" Sango said as Rin crossed her arms.

"I will not, will not, will not, will not, will not give in to him!" Rin shouted as Sango shook her head.

"You must have forgotten about what power he holds in his hands and about the family that relies on you," Sango said sadly. "It's your choice Rin but it can end badly." Rin took a few angry breaths before she excused Sango so she could sulk.

Pros of being a concubine. She did not have to worry about being poor. She is married to the Emperor, he who yields power throughout the land.

Cons of being a concubine. You are a slave even if you're the richest person in the world. You will never have your freedom and find someone you love.

But what if she did give the Emperor a chance? Would she love him? Would he be the one for her? Rin snickered. Yeah right, he had so many concubines in his harem that love would be a joke. Whatever happened to 'one for all and all for one'? Rin locked herself in her room all day. She heard Sango said something about Kanna being over to speak with her but she couldn't didn't have the heart to meet up with anyone today. Before she knew it, night fall was here. And if she was correct, the Emperor would be here any minute.

"The Emperor is here! All hail the Emperor!" the guard greeted and she walked out of her room to see Sango looking at her with depressed eyes.

"You know what to do," Rin said as she walked back to the latrine, thankfully, this time it did not have a horrible smell since she asked Sango to ask Shippo to clean it earlier. She locked the door and sat down. It wasn't long before she heard footsteps.

"Rin," the Emperor called.

"Yes your Majesty?"

"You're still not feeling well?" he asked as Rin nodded but remembered he cannot see her.

"Yes, I am not well," Rin said as she heard the Emperor sighed.

"Very well, I will not be seeking your attention this evening, have a good night and a good rest, I will see you tomorrow," he said before she heard the faltering footsteps getting quieter with every step. She sighed as she waited a few more minutes just to be safe. That was, until she felt a hand on her shoulder and when she looked back, she met a pale face with streaks of blood and long black hair down her face. A ghost! Goosebumps rose across her body as she screamed. She unlocked the door and ran out only to bump into a hard body whose arms quickly tightened around her numb body as she looked up.

"Your majesty!" Rin said getting a close look at his golden eyes. They were beautiful...but there's a ghost in the latrine! "Your majesty! There is a ghost in the latrine!"

The Emperor looked inside and then back at her.

"I do not see a ghost," he said as she swallowed the built up fear.

"Th-there is! She was right behind me!" He looked again as the 'ghost' stepped out of the latrine. "She's right there do you not see her?!" The Emperor looked and smiled.

"Shizuka, great work, you are excused," he said and it took Rin a minute to process what was going on.

"You!" She said before attempting to push the Emperor back but he was not yielding to her, if anything, he was tightening the grip. "You played me!" She started to hit on his chest to make him let her go but he only backed her up to the outer latrine's wall.

"Did you think I want to? I think it was _you_ who played _me_," He said and she opened her mouth to retort when he forcefully covered her mouth with his. Rin's eyes widened and all the adrenaline started to fizzle in her body as her heart was hammering out of her chest. She pushed him back with her arms to no avail, he continued to tighten his hold and trap her between the wall and himself. His kiss got more and more forceful to the point where Rin's lips were starting to hurt. She opened her lips as his tongue quickly dashed in and she took her chance to forcefully bite on his tongue. He retracted back but did not loosen his hold.

"You want to play that way?" He asked and as Rin opened her mouth to protest again, he covered her lips again, this time with a soft press but yet so deep and passionate that it got Rin to curl her toes and lean into the kiss just so she can get the most she could out of it. Her eyes closed as the fists she held at his chest loosened and she curled her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss thrusting his tongue into her mouth as his hands brought her body tighter to his. As his tongue searched out for hers, she shyly touched his tongue with hers and she felt him smile against the kiss. This continued on and it wasn't until Rin started to feel the hard bulge against her stomach that she ended the kiss and _attempted_ to push him back but he kept his hold. Her lips were swollen and she could see that his were as well. He was probably thinking dirty thoughts right now but Rin's head was thinking of all the possible ways to stay away from him tonight. Hide and seek did not work so she'll have to play a different hand.

"I'm sorry your Majesty. I'm sorry for hiding from you all these nights but I'm not ready. If you can, please give me a little more time, I will be yours in all due time," Rin said sweetly and there was a pregnant pause which made Rin a little worried that her plan might just fail. He nodded and Rin's mind breathed a sigh of relief.

"Very well but until then, I will still share your bed every night. I will not touch you inappropriately but I would just like to lay next to you and occasionally hold you to sleep," he said and Rin smiled.

"Thank you, your Majesty," Rin thanked as he caught her lips in his again and her mind couldn't help but yell...

_Be careful, you're falling..._

_**Sorry for the long update. My excuse this time? Laziness, pure laziness. But I have not lost my fire for this story so thou shall not worry! Thanks again to all the people who reviewed, favorited, and followed! I means a lot to me! Next chapter is called: Drunk. Wink, wink my lovelies, and until next time!**_


End file.
